


Raindrops and Takeout

by Andrew_MerLuca



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Andrew DeLuca - Freeform, Domestic Merluca, F/M, Meredith Grey - Freeform, Merluca - Freeform, One Shot, greys, greys anatomy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_MerLuca/pseuds/Andrew_MerLuca
Summary: She just saw him yesterday but still, Meredith missed him. She missed Andrew. She wanted to ask him about his day, to run her fingers through his hair, listen to his laugh. He always laughed with his entire body, like whatever you just said was the funniest thing he had ever heard. It’s childish but it’s also joyful and infectious, she couldn’t help but laugh along with him.-----Some domestic MerLuca fluff in which Andrew calls his girlfriend "Mer" for the first time.





	Raindrops and Takeout

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion for my first fic "Three Years Ago" but you don't have to read that to enjoy this fic! (But you totally should read it because it's super cute and super fun).

She just saw him yesterday but still, Meredith missed him. She missed Andrew. She wanted to ask him about his day, to run her fingers through his hair, listen to his laugh. He always laughed with his entire body, like whatever you just said was the funniest thing he had ever heard. It’s childish but it’s also joyful and infectious, she couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

“Hey,” She said softly leaning against the doorframe of the resident’s locker room. It had changed a lot since she was here last. Her eyes flicked over the cubby that was supposed to belong to George, the bench she would sit on with Cristina, even the bathroom where she found out she was pregnant. It seemed like eons ago.

Andrew looked up, “Hey,” He said back. Dark circles clung under his eyes, his shoulders slumped forward. He looked exhausted. “I was just about to text you.”

Meredith took a couple of steps into the room. “How long have you been working?” She asked. He was already in the ER when Meredith got to work early that morning.

“Umm… about 28, 30 hours.” He shrugged. He zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

“Have you slept at all in the past 30 hours?” She asked. She didn’t want to nag him or seem too motherly but 30 hours was a long time to be on your feet. Thank god Attendings didn’t have to swing 30-hour shifts. Unless, of course, you’re performing a recording breaking surgery.

“I got a solid 4 hours of sleep about 16 hours ago.” He told her. Andrew extended his hand to her. “Ready to go?” He asked.

She took his hand, furrowing her brows. “Are you sure you want to go to eat? Because if you want to just go to bed I get it.”

“I’ve got too much adrenaline running through me right now to be tired but, I am starving.” He reassured her.

The two of them, hand in hand, began out of the room and into the hallway. “So, what are you thinking pizza? Burgers?” He asked.

“We just had pizza like two days ago,” Meredith said. “Isn’t that a bit much?”

Andrew feigned outrage, gasping loud enough to scare a passing intern. “Are you implying that one can have too much Italian food?”

She covered her face as she laughed, embarrassed on behalf of him. “Smith’s Pizza does not count as Italian food.” She told him.

“That’s fair.” He nodded. “So burgers it is.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of course, it was raining, that’s Seattle’s natural state, but, Meredith was hoping that for once the two of them could go on one date that wasn’t dreary and rainy. But, Andrew’s car did have seat warmers. Meredith really needed to get a car with seat warmers. The rain was falling down in sheets against the car’s windshield.

“How are they closed!” Meredith asked peering through the rain and fog. “Every restaurant in Seattle cannot be closed. It’s not possible.”

“Well, it is 3 in the morning. Most people don’t get off work at 3 in the morning.” He offered trying to be positive.

She huffed. “We just need to eat something.” Her eyes caught on a red neon sign in the corner of the plaza. “What’s that?” She asked.

Andrew pulled up in front of the restaurant. “Chinese restaurant. It looks like it’s open.” He said happily. He pulled into a parking spot right in front of the door. “Can you order takeout to your car?”

“I like the way you think DeLuca.” Meredith pulled out her phone and dialed the number printed in bold text on their door. “Hi, I’d like to order orange chicken and a side of chow mein…” She turned to Andrew and mouthed ‘What do you want?’. He shrugged. “Actually double that, please. Thank you so much.” He held his hands up in victory. Food.

Her eyes grew wide. “Our address? We’re actually parked outside.” She swatted at her boyfriend who was covering his mouth trying not to laugh. “Yes, I know… Yes. Thank you.” She stumbled through the conversation. The call ended and she slumped against her seat.

“That wasn’t awkward at all,” He smiled.

Unbuckling her seat belt she reached to the back seat searching for her purse. “It was your idea!”

Beside her purse on the floorboard was a copy of ‘The American Journal of Medicine’ and a black leather jacket. Wordlessly she grabbed the jacket and pulled it over her shoulders. She waited for Andrew to say something about it but he never did her just smiled sleepily with his head pressed up against headrest.

Was it cheesy to say that the jacket smelled like him? Because it did. Italian cologne, surgical sterilizer, and hair gel was an odd combination she had to admit but, it was so quintessentially Andrew.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence listening to the rain hitting the roof of the car and the quiet buzz of whatever pop song was playing on the radio. She was perfectly content there in his company with only hazy amber headlights and neon red “open” signs to illuminate the car.

They were both brought back into the real world with a terrifying knock on the window. He rolled his window down to find a woman wearing a red apron and hat. She was carrying an umbrella above her head and a rain-soaked plastic bag. “It’s 17.50,” She said.

Andrew pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and handed it to her. “Keep the change,” He grabbed the bag thankfully and rolled his window back up.

Meredith sat up straighter and pulled her legs up to the seat, sitting cross-legged. He handed her two small boxes and a pair of chopsticks. Steam rolled out of the cartons as she opened them fogging up all the windows.

Andrew fumbled with his chopsticks dropping noodles all over his pant leg. Then, he picked them back up and ate them.

“Gross!” She said.

He finished chewing. “I’m so hungry right now I don’t even care.”

Silence fell over them again as they both ravaged their meals. She watched him as he sat thinking, in his own little world. Absentmindedly he ran his fingers through his hair.

Meredith put down her food and leaned over the center console that was separating them. She pulled at his collar and kissed him before going to her meal. She faced him waiting to see his reaction.“You taste like orange chicken.”

He laughed that infamous Andrew DeLuca laugh that stopped whatever he was doing lit up his face. He seemed a lot less tired when he laughed. “Well, what did you expect Mer?”

He stopped. For maybe a split second he looked terrified. He had never called her Mer before. Normally it was just Meredith, or if he was trying to annoy her, Doctor Grey. He had never called her that before but it was nice to hear it come out of his mouth. It was nice to be there with him among all the raindrops and takeout.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... How'd it go? For every comment this gets I will take one bite out of a raw onion. Yes, this is legally binding. Yes, I will uphold my end of the deal. Anyway, bye friends. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> \---Yours, Andrew-MerLuca (Camden)


End file.
